


Invisible

by wraithkeeper



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithkeeper/pseuds/wraithkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever told Neal no, and Mozzie was beginning to see exactly why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Written for the promptfest at elrhiarhodan's journal. Prompt was: Mozzie - Invisible. I grabbed the chance to write one more Neal/Mozzie pre-series fic before everything is Jossed by tonight's episode.

Mozzie was used to being invisible. People came to him when they needed a job done, sure, but they didn’t really look at him. Not like they looked at Neal, anyway. Mozzie doubted the kid was even old enough to drink legally yet (not that the word “legally” would ever be enough to deter Neal from anything) and already he’d slept with half their contacts and more than half of their marks. Mozzie had criticized him for that, saying that a good con didn’t have to rely on sex to complete the job. Neal had merely flashed his patented grin, said “where’s the fun in that?” and then pulled three jobs in a row without using sex, just to prove he could do it.

Mozzie just sighed in frustration and reprimanded him. “Don’t get cocky.”

Neal got that mischievous glint in his eyes that always spelled trouble for Mozzie, then leaned in close and whispered. “But I like cocky.”

Mozzie was about to laugh at him for the worst possible pun ever, but he found his train of thought derailed when Neal dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Neal-”Mozzie started, but apparently his mind was running too slow because Neal already had Mozzie’s belt unbuckled and his pants around his knees.

“You gonna tell me no?” Neal asked – like he was issuing a dare – and slowly licked a stripe along the length of Mozzie’s dick.

Mozzie shuddered and bit back a moan. Nobody ever told Neal no, and Mozzie was beginning to see exactly why. Mozzie pushed forward, seeking more of Neal’s talented mouth, and it wasn’t long before he was coming with Neal’s name on his lips.

Neal settled back on his heels and looked up at Mozzie, his mouth quirked into a crooked grin that would have looked innocent if it weren’t for the come smeared at the corner of his mouth.

“Still think a good conman doesn’t need sex?”

Mozzie wasn’t usually one for swearing, but his brain was currently incapable of procuring anything eloquent to say, so he settled for “fuck you.”

Neal’s grin widened. “You want to?”

Nobody ever said no to Neal, and Mozzie wasn’t about to start. It occurred to Mozzie that maybe being invisible wasn’t so bad, because Neal could still see him just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tempted to title this "Getting Cocky" after Neal's terrible pun, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.


End file.
